The present invention relates to drums of thermoplastic synthetic material with a circumferentially extending carrying and transport ring arranged on the drum wall in the vicinity of the upper bottom, and at least one bunghole connection sleeve arranged in a trough-shaped indentation of the upper head of the drum in the area of the rim thereof.
The arrangement of the bunghole connection sleeve of the aerating and venting bung of a drum of the above-described type known from EP 0 287 966 A2 in the vicinity of the carrying and transport ring has the disadvantage that the bunghole connection sleeve is not protected even if arranged in a trough-shaped indentation of the upper head against external bending and compression forces which act laterally on the carrying and transport ring when the drum is dropped from a great height and which result in a deformation of the drum which inevitably has an effect on the bunghole connection sleeve of the aerating and venting bung. As a result, peak stresses may occur in the connection sleeve part and in areas adjacent this part which may lead to the formation of cracks and other damage, so that the tightness of the aerating and venting bung of the drum which is closed by a bung plug is no longer ensured.